I've Gotta Be Dreaming
by Oogi
Summary: She'd never like someone like him, unless he was dreaming. An alternate ending to How To Train Your Dragon. Fluffy Astrid Hiccup. Reviews appreciated!


Astrid forced her way through the crowd of joyous Vikings. "He's awake!" she heard a cry from a very happy Stoic, "Oh thank Thor he's awake!" She shoved past the last person in the throng and stumbled out into a crowded space right into the brave hero of Berk, the one boy that could impress her, the only boy she really liked, Hiccup.

He stood there, chestnut hair falling over his emerald eyes, Toothless helping him stand. 'Damn. Thor he's cute.' She thought as her face started to redden. He suddenly turned around and she smiled at him.

"A-Astrid!" he stuttered as he gave her a shy grin. She chuckled but her face turned solemn and serious. "What's wrong?" he questioned quickly. Astrid strode up and slugged him on the arm. "OW!" he winced, "What was that for?" "THAT," Astrid said, "was for scaring me."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "You know, just cause I---." Astrid didn't let him finish. She crashed her lips to his in a strong, yet passionate kiss. When she finally pulled away the entire crowd was silent. Hiccup blushed furiously. "And that was for relieving my worries." Astrid chuckled as she gently gave him a peck on the lips.

Hiccup felt incredibly dizzy. Had he really died? He had to have been dead for the girl he had been nuts over since he was, like, eight, to kiss him like that. A goofy grin slid across his freckled face. "I'm dead, I must be!" he laughed. "Look, it's a dream, my had will go right through her!" With that he stuck his hand out to pass through her breast, but it didn't. Hiccup and Astrid blushed incredibly as his hand met her breast and, well; he was too shocked to remove it.

"Um Hiccup." She said gently lowering his hand. Hiccup felt a tingle rush through his hand as she drug him out of the crowd and into a random stable. "L-look, Astrid I didn't mean to, its just I really like you and I have since I was," once again he was cut off by her lips on his.

"Oh, Hiccup." She said exasperatedly. "Do you really think I care?" Hiccup thought she was going to bite his head off, but instead she pointed at him. "I don't care if you goof up, or if you're crazy, or, well, plain stupid. That's what's so cute about you." She laughed as a small grin crept onto his face. "In fact, I really need more of this," she was still pointing at him, "in my life!" "You just gestured towards all of me." Hiccup said with a sly smile as he stumbled clumsily towards her.

"I know." Astrid breathed as she tenderly closed the gap between them. Hiccup's eyes went wide, only to seep shut as he tentatively kissed her back, his hands around her waist. They broke apart after what seemed like hours and locked eyes. Then Hiccup did the bravest thing he had ever DREAMED of doing. "Astrid." He said looking dreamily at her, the girl he was head over heels, well, HEEL for. "Yea?" she said slyly throwing a random knife out towards Snotlout who was standing at the window. "I, I love you." He said and kissed her once again. "I love you too Hiccup, I love you too." Hiccup jerked away, leaving a pained Astrid standing there. "Okay, now I KNOW I'm dreaming." He said. "Astrid would never like me, she'd never LOVE me."

Astrid whirled him around. "For the last time Hiccup, you are not dreaming." "I know! He said kissing her cheek. "I just like to get you mad." She punched him lightly. "Hehe, ow." He muttered. But he knew what was coming next, and met Astrid halfway with a kiss that jarred an enthusiastic 'AAW!' from the crowd that was now gathered around the stable entrance. Hiccup saw Astrid flush as the crowd cooed and you could hear Ruffnut and Tuffnut shouting out "LOVE IN THE STABLE!" He smiled and snapped his fingers. A sudden flash of black and Toothless stood, wings spread to cover the two lovers as they snuck out of the stable and into Hiccup's house.

Astrid woke in the morning dizzy and discombobulated. "Ugh, some dream she said getting out of bed. Two spindly, yet, amazingly strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her back. She took in her surroundings, this wasn't her house, this wasn't her bed, and these weren't her arms. She peered o to see a sleepy Hiccup looking up at her. He smiled and mumbled something along the lines of "Good morning." She smiled sweetly at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. He frowned. "What?" she asked worriedly. 'For Thor's sake, I'm only sixteen, what am I supposed to do?' But the frown was quickly replaced as a smile crept in. "What, I don't need to be punched any more?" "Well, if you insist!" she playfully punched his shoulder. He held out open arms beckoning her into the warmth that enshrouded him. Willingly accepting the offer they fell asleep as the other young Vikings peered out from their hiding places. "Come on, say it again!" whispered Tuffnut. Annoyed by the voice, Hiccup sighed and held Astrid tight.

"I love you Astrid."

"I love you too, Hiccup."

"Haha I win the bet!" whispered Tuffnut. "They said it more than once!" "Oh shut up Tuffnut!" Astrid and Hiccup barked in unison. they snuggled back together and drifted off to sleep.

"I KNOW this is not a dream." he sighed into Astrid's golden hair.

"Nope." She smiled. "It's real, WE're real." she gestured towards them both. "Yo just pointed to both of us." Hiccup grinned.

"I know."


End file.
